


The Martian (2015) Imagines Collection [NSFW]

by eratothemuse



Series: The Martian (2015) Imagines [1]
Category: The Martian (2015)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Imagines Collection, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Smut, not safe for work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 21:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17169395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: This is a collection of imagines [from my blog on tumblr - thranduilsperkybutt] involving The Martian (2015) characters! Only NSFW fic is in this collection, so enjoy! Any additional warnings will be posted in each chapter's Notes.





	The Martian (2015) Imagines Collection [NSFW]

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Chris](http://sebastiansource.tumblr.com/post/146077802584/sebastian-stan-as-dr-chris-beck-from-the-martian)

> _Imagine getting into a secret love affair with Chris, and its you two who get stranded on Mars. Over time, you both grow more and more frustrated because you can’t have ‘proper’ sex for fear of getting pregnant._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“The real tragedy of being stranded with you on Mars isn’t the fact we could very possibly die,” Chris groans, his mouth buried against your neck in defeat as he continues, “it’s the lack of condoms.”

“Oh, my god, true,” you bark out a laugh at that, feeling the relatability of it with each churn of lust that had frustrated you since you’d found yourselves in this predicament. “Now is not the time to colonize Mars.”


End file.
